¿Y Que me Dicen esos Cromosomas?
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: One-Short. Serena es una chica normal pero en la noche su cuerpo se alborota sin contar con sus amigas las locas que van de fiesta en fiesta a disfrutar de una buena follada. Darien y sus amigos seran capaces de darles lo que ellas necesitan para su placer. entren y lean contienen alto contenido de LEMON.


**¿Y que me Dicen esos Cromosomas?**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO es de nuestra autoría o sea que si nos pertenece y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela pequeña historia que creamos.**

**Hola chicas jajajaj si esta historia es algo fuera de lo común fue una idea que nos surgio de repente escuchando 2 canciones la primera es de PSY Gangnam Style en español y la segunda es de Don Miguelon la cancion se llama Ladys. Contiene Lemon bueno la que nos leen ya saben eso jejejej esperamos que les guste mucho. Y POR FAVOR disculpen los Horrores Ortográficos que tenemos, tratamos de corregirlos todos y de que no faltara nada.**

**ADVERTENCIA: esta historia o las demás si quieren adaptarlas a otros animes pedirnos permiso primero antes de publicar en otro lado.**

**Ahora si a leer y en serio chicas(os) disculpen los horrores ortográficos.**

**Dejennos Review.**

**One-Short**

No es que sea una chica rara ni nada por el estilo yo me defino como una persona normal bueno no tan normal ya que en la noche soy una chica loca y mi cuerpo se alborota, pero si tengo clase suficiente para un café moca y claro contando toda las noches con mi mejor convive Mina (la zorra loca del grupo), también estaba Rei (la insaciable), Lita (la patea traseros) y por ultimo y sin olvidar y menos despreciar esta Amy (la pudorosa, es que no puedo creer que esa niña no sepa que es un pene) y de ultimo estoy yo Serena Tsukino me considero una ninfomanía y por nada en el mundo dejo la pornografía es que es una clase muy educativa y gratuita claro no como la practica que es lo que estoy realizando en este momento con mi semi-dios "seiya" no es que este mal ni nada raro pero como que no me llena o la mueve muy lento, ahhhh pero de que me puedo quejar me hace gozar aunque sea solo un poco.

-ahhhh, Seiya dame masssss.

-Estoy en eso dulzura-Dijo.

RING, RING, RING.

(hay quien mierda molesta a esta hora cuando ya este se esta empezando a mover tan bien)

-hola Sere pilluela que hacías –dice Mina

-que carajo ahhh, quieres estoy (jadeo) estoy tomando mi desayuno matutino

-hay Sere ya empezaste sin mi, mala amiga invita como antes ninfomana.

-ahii siii asiii massss, Mina vete a la mierda siiiii ahhhhhhhh

- se nota que estas gozando con una gran polla y que tal folla, hay pero que pregunta si te estoy escuchando.

-habla ya si (jadeo) si no quieres que te lo cosa-Dije sonando malévola.

-bueno, bueno esta bien te diré vamos a salir hoy en la noche todas al club BlackMoon y no te preocupes que mi novio Yaten llevara a unos amigos con quien si puedes follar en serio claro con las pollas grande que tienen no como el dedo meñique que tienes hay que no se debe ni mover jajajaja

-maldita sea Mina iré y tienes mucha razón es un dedo meñique (jadeo)

-entonces nos vemos a la 7 en tu casa y si te querías consolar mama pare que dios te dio tus dedos hubieras salido mucho mejor (carcajada) – y colgó

-perra esta, pero la muy sucia tiene razón. Hay seiya mueve te mas o me va a tocar acudir a mis dedos.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

-Darien ah mierda mira que tenemos que acompañar a Yaten al club esta noche, ahh asi mamita Chupala asi- Dijo Andrew.

-lo se Andrew no hay que quedarle mal- decía Darien mientras follaba duramente a una peli-roja.

-Mnnn…. si Darien. Vamos nena ya estoy secar al igual que tu puedo sentir tu paredes aferrándose a mis dedos chupa mas duro-dijo Andrew dificultosamente casi por el orgasmo.

-ahhh mierda amor adsorbe todo mi polla, asi ricura, crees que las amigas de la novia de Yaten estén buenas – decía Darien.

-no se pero si asi esta la novia de nuestro amigo no me imagino a sus amigas, ahhhhhhh- y exploto todo su semen dentro de la boca de la castaña- bien bonita ahora túmbate y deja que mi polla te consienta ahora como lo hicieron mis dedo- Dijo Andrew.

-si con tal de que haiga una que tenga un buen culo lindas piernas y unas tetas criminales yo me conformo, ahh siiiiii – y exploto dentro de la vagina de la peli-roja- ahhhh asi me gusta que todas mis nenas tengas mas de un orgasmo conmigo- dijo saliendo la chica.

-fanfarrón pero deja que te enseñe amigo, asi muñequita muévete asi- dijo mientras folla de cucharita a la castaña y sus testículos chocaban duramente con su coño.

-siiiiiiiiii asi ahhh, mas- decía la chica que follaba con Andrew.

-bien amigo ya yo voy por mi segunda chica – dijo Darien y tomo a una morena.

-sí mas Darien- decía la morena mientras Darien mordisqueaba y chupaba su coño.

-vamos nena yo te daré todos al igual que tu –dijo Darien mirando a la chica con una sonrisa desintegra bragas.

-vamos chiquita grita para mi, ahhh si ya me voy a correr- dijo Andrew.

-siiiiiii Andrew –dijo la chica mientras se estremecía pos su segundo orgasmo aferrando la polla de Andrew a sus paredes vaginales.

-bien amor creo que ya he terminado contigo- dijo mientras sacaba su gran polla de ella – iré ahora por la otra –dijo esto tomando a la morocha de la morena.

-si Andrew ya te necesitaba mis dedos ya no daban para mas –dijo la morocha de la morena.

-bien Andrew. Menos mal ya me hacia yo que habías perdido el estilo, bien cielo asi mójate mucho y dame mas de esa dulce miel-dijo Darien teniendo tres dedos dentro de su vagina dilatándola para que pudiera abarca su gran polla.

-cállate maldito bastardo-dijo Andrew mientras lamía los pezones de la morocha.

-Jajaja bien linda ahora ven y hazme un oral como te lo enseñe-Darien se levanto y puso en frente de la boca de la morena.

-ahora vengan ustedes dos y únanse a la fiesta-dijeron ambos tomando a las otras dos chicas.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Estaba en mi cuarto con las chicas arreglándonos para ir al club y divertirnos con estas hormonas al flor de piel, Mina salía del baño junto con Rei con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja y eso solo quería decir problemas ya que siempre me pervierten, jad¡ no como creen yo soy peor que todas juntas aunque yo a veces me porto bien muy bien, bueno con los chicos, hay si me conocen muy alocada y fogosa en la cama. Todavia no encuentro a alguien que me domine y sepa que es lo que quiero en la cama ya que el inútil de Seiya no sabe ni como meter su polla ni moverlo, se que soy una ninfomanía pero tiene que haber alguien en este inmenso mundo que nunca me sacie de él y quiera follar hasta el amanecer.

En eso siento que me agarran los senos unas manos por detrás y me los masajean.

-hayyy Sere si que las tienes duras, suaves, y firmes.-Dijo Mina riendo.

-tranquila esposa que todo esto es tuyo, claro que tienes que saber que no soy muy fiel que digamos –dije volteándose y darle una sonrisa sexy a Mina.

-lo se esposo pero a veces hay que cuidar la mercancía además ya me estoy cabreando de compartirte con insulsos como el tarado de Seiya.

-tranquila esposa que ya ese paso a otra dimensión, además tu ya tienes a Yaten para que te de todo lo que yo a veces no te puedo dar –serena le guiño el ojo a Mina.

-hay chicas me están perturbando con eso – dijo Amy muy horrorizada.

-tranquila Amy que de hoy no pasa a que pierdas todo ese pudor con un hombre follable-decía Lita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-hay no digas eso que yo quiero llegar virgen a los 30-Amy lo dijo con una cara de orgullo (probé no sabe ni lo que se pierde).

-QUEEEE! Tu estas loca además eso no te lo creemos por que de hoy no pasa asi te tengamos que violar- dijo Rei.

-Rei como puedes decir eso., hay yo no se como termine con 4 locas depravas-Amy lo dijo ruborizada.

-CALLATE!- dijeron todas al unísono.

-niñas entienda a Amy, tranquila amiga que…-Serena no pudo terminar por que Amy la interrumpió.

-gracias Sere- Dijo Amy.

-que si no me dejaste terminar no se por que ustedes me interrumpen cuando estoy en la mejor parte-dijo Serena sonando molesta.

-será por que siempre termina y luego añades algo pervertido-decía Rei.

-AHHHHH-grito Mina.

-QUE!-dijeron todas.

-son la las 9 tenemos que estar en el club-Mina lo dijo asombrada.

-bien vamos a cambiarnos ya que esta noche es follable en todo el sentido de la palabra. Hoy le quitare hasta la virginidad a mis oídos-dijo Lita.

-vamos- dijeron todas.

Todas empezamos a cambiarnos como un rayo, Amy y Lita se fueron a bañar y en 10 min. Salieron para ponerse sus ropas, Amy tenia un vestido escotado en los hombros (quien lo diría la puritana muestra piel) color azul marino que hacían juego con sus ojos, el vestido tallaba toda su figura y llegaba cuatro dedos de la rodilla con unos zapatos color plata tacón aguja. Lita tenia una falda color verde que mostraba mas de lo necesario casi se podía ver su coño, con una camisa blanca de un solo tiro que dejaba ver su otro hombro al descubierto eso la hacia ver muy sexy con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja verdes esmeralda. Rei tenía un Levi gris que ceñía todo su fabuloso culo y piernas bien torneadas con una blusa negra de cuello V que llegaba mas debajo de los senos igual de ceñida y unos zapatos altos color negro. Mina tenia un vestido cuello de tortuga que le llagaba hasta las rodillas con un escote en la espalda que llegaba mas debajo de lo normal haciéndola parecer un ángel endemoniado con unos zapatos color negro y por ultimo y las mas importante ósea yo, tenia un vestido rojo descubierto ceñido a todo mi cuerpo que llegaba dos dedos mas debajo de mi trasero con unos zapatos de tacón color rojo con tiras cruzadas y adornos dorados haciendo resalta mas mis tonificadas piernas y en mi cuello había un collar (cortesía de Mina) dorado que llegaba a mi Ombligo y toda mi rubia cabellera sueltas en rizos. Todas estábamos lista para matar asi que tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos directo al club BlackMoon.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

En el club los muchachos estaban ya esperando a las chicas, Yaten tenia una blusa blanca manga larga con tres botones abiertos con unos levis color gris con unos zapatos color gris que hacia juego con sus levis. Andrew tenia una blusa verde militar manga larga de cuello V con unos levis color gris plomo con unos zapatos que hacían juego con su camisa. Taiki llevaba una camisa manga ¾ color azul oscuro con unos vaqueros color blanco plata y zapatos azul con una finas líneas blancas. Nicolás tenia una blusa marrón ceñida a su tórax con cuatros botones abiertos y unos pantalones negros media-noche con los zapatos del color de su camisa y por ultimo pero no menos que todos Darien que llevaba una camisa blanca ceñida a todo su bello torso con una chaqueta de cuero negra que hacían resaltar sus bellos bíceps con un vaquero negro oscuro pegado a su tonificadas piernas haciendo resaltar su bello y duro trasero (afincador de uñas úsenlo ) con un juego de zapatos negro que parecía un chico malo (que si es) y sexy que hace que todos tu vellos se te ericen y quieras follarlo hay y mismo ya que hace que tus bragas se desintegren con su torcida y bella sonrisa ladina.

- Hay Yaten como son las tías esas- Dijo Andrew.

-Serán bien locas ya que son amigas de Mina- Dijo Taiki

- Hey Cuidado con lo que dices hablas de mi novia-Dijo Yaten molesto- Además todas son muy lindas, creo.

-Ves, Ves yo sabia hay esta la respuesta deben ser horribles y te juro que si lo son que por mi madre que mi mini Nick no va a entrar a esa cueva de ogro-Dijo Nicolás.

- Cálmate si- Dijo Darien- Pero conociendo a Mina sin ofender hermano lo mas seguro es que traiga a unas Bettys las feas.

-O peor aun unos Transform., y terminémonos follandolos, no lo puedo creer yo un gran macho-Dijo Andrew fingiendo llanto.

-Cálmate Andrew todos sabemos que eres Gay-Dijo Taiki burlón y Andrew hizo un puchero.

-Wow, Chicos no se ustedes si quieren se quedan con sus Bettys pero yo me quedo con esa cinco hermosuras y pido la rubia de cabello largo que esta mas que buena que mi polla no se cansara de follarla –dijo Darien.

- Hey la rubia es mi NOVIA imbecil-Dijo Yaten dándole un codazo leve a Darien.

-Tranquilo Brother yo digo la de rojo, yo con Mina ni a la esquina-Dijo Darien- Yo quiero a la de Rojo.

-Si esos son los transformistas pido a la de Azul-Dijo Taiki hipnotizado.

-HOOOO… polla a punto de explotar-Dijo Nicolás.

- Controlen sus cromosomas idiotas que hay vienen-Dijo Yaten- Hola Amor.

Y beso a Mina con pasión.

-Chicas están bellísimas-Dijo Yaten.

-Hola yaten-Dijimos al unísono nosotras.

-les voy a presentar a los muchachos-Dijo yaten pícaro- Este es Taiki.

-Hola bellezas-Dijo él

-Este es Nicolás, pero cuidado que revienta culo-Dijo Yaten carcajeándose- y este es Andrew maquina follable disponible con letrero y todo incluido hay abajo solo abran el cierre y encontraran tremendo espécimen solo por tiempo limitado adquiéralo ya.

Todas nos reímos de las ocurrencias de Yaten y Amy que se Sonrojo.

- y por ultimo y menos importante el ninfomano del grupo-Dijo Yaten malévolamente- el que puede follar a 10 mujeres y todavia sigue sin saciarse su apetito sexual, es mercancía nueva pero no muy cara con solo enseñar su coño ya lo adquieren y además tiene un letrero que dice maquina follable a ver una vueltecita pervertido –Dijo terminado Yaten para darle la vuelta a Darien donde en su espalda tenia una hoja diciendo "te rompo el coño".

-Hey desgraciado en que momento me has puesto eso-Dijo Darien molestó.

-Calma Brother eso fue hace rato por que crees que te pedían las chicas unas copas-dijo Yaten sonriendo.

-bueno se calman o nos largamos-Dijo Mina y todos se acomodaron-Bueno ahora me toca a mi hacer las presentaciones y no quiero interrupciones ok chicos.

No respondieron.

-Dije ok chicos.

-Si, señor- dijeron los chicos.

-Bien, Esta es Amy la VIRGEN. UPS perdón se me salio, ella es amigable pero todavia no ha salido su lado oscuro asi que pueden intentar algo con ella jajaj- Se carcajeo Mina y Amy se sonrojo.

-Mina te espera una Paliza-Dijo Amy.

-Ven saca su lado salvaje a veces-Dijo Mina.

Todos le sonrieron.

-Esta es Rei cuidado que es toda una salvaje en la cama y es indomable- Mina le hecho una mirada a Nicolás perversa- Y le gusta que le revienten ese culo a todas horas.

-Me gusta, asi que esta noche bailamos nena-Dijo Nicolás entusiasmado.

-Tranquilo papi, que la noche promete mucho-Dijo Rei guiñándole un ojo.

-Esta es lita la Indomable le gusta ser follada por todas las formas posibles y Andrew ella tiene su propia vista de avión trazada en su coño asi que ese piloto puede aterrizar cuando quiera-Dijo Mina burlona.

-Hermosa hoy no sales del Aeropuerto eso te lo prometo-Dijo Andrew pícaro.

-Tampoco se si quiera viajar mañana a otro país-Dijo Lita sonriendo.

-y Por ultimo la mas importante Serena la Ninfomana, pervertida, corruptora de mentes y de menores y fogosa amante que calienta la cama o mejor dicho calienta pollas-Dijo Mina- y como dijo mi novio es mi mercancía mas reciente viene con un coñito bien afeitadito y mojadito solo para que se hundan en el y saboreen su dulce néctar.

-Hola Brujita sexy se ve que te has metido en la boca del lobo-Dijo Darien.

-tú crees por hasta ahora solo hablas y no veo acción-Dijo Serena.

-Eso se arregla en unos momentos, pero ahora por que todos no nos tomamos unas tequilas y martines para subir un poco de tono-Dijo Darien con una sonrisa ladina.

Todos salimos ya con nuestras citas, Amy y Taiki, Rei y Nicolás, Lita y Andrew, Mina y Yaten, y yo con mi dios griego Darien el de unos ojos azules que me matan y hacen que en verdad se me mojen las bragas de solo verle la boca. Tomamos tequila y martines como cinco rondas y una que otra piña colada para endulzar la noche. En eso suena la cancion Ladys de Don miguelon y la pista se lleno de gente y sin olvidar que todo el mundo parecía follar en la vista de baile (hay Sere calma siempre a donde veo pienso que están follando)

**Le dicen lady la llaman lady, las mujeres son como los kilos si los fía hay problemas y para comprar mas problemas.**

- Chicas vamos a bailar-Dijo Nicolás.

-Si por fin voy a mover el esqueleto y si tengo suerte algo mas-Dijo Andrew guiñándole el ojo a Lita.

Todas salimos a bailar al son de la música, nos contoneábamos lo mas sensualmente, yo rozaba a Darien a propósito con mi trasero hasta me agache sensualmente por sus piernas casi poniendo mi boca en su abultado pantalón, me rei mentalmente por mi travieso juego de seducción.

Me fije que Rei le apretaba su trasero a Nicolás mientras el la apegaba mas a él y le tocaba los pezones (y después dicen que yo soy la sádica) note que Amy esta muy enganchada de Taiki parece que es Amor a primera vista que ironía ¿no?.

**¿y que me dicen esos cromosomas?**

**Vamos hacer la fiesta, si tu me das de eso yo te doy de eso.**

**hheheeheheheheeh**

Note que Amy y Taiki se alejaban del lugar y salían por la puerta (parece que esta noche promete mucho para Amy jajaj) seguí moviéndome de arriba abajo y tocando lo que me daba la gana y el no se quedaba atrás tocando mis senos y en una ocasión casi mi sexo pero me aleje para dejarlo cachondo jajaja.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888

Esto es un sueño y espero no despertar nunca Taiki me enamoro con solo una mirada y con las cosas tan dulce que me dijo y fue tan sincero me dijo que se había acostado con cuarenta chicas y que con otras veintes fuera del país si se que suena muy ninfomano como diría Mina pero es mejor saber que luego lamentar, me dijo que en todas usaba condón y que si yo quería lo usaba y que no me forzaría a nada que no quisiera y me esperaría, pero se que estoy lista para perder mi VIGOR me confeso que también le gustaba el sexo duro y salvaje y hasta por el trasero le fascinaba y que solo por mi iría suave y seria delicado por que era su ángel. Ahora estaba aquí en su departamento acostada en su cama el no dejaba de besarme con pasión lo sentía sincero y entregad yo estaba segura de que quería mas que solo su cuerpo. Sentí cuando me despojo de mi vestido quedando solo en bragas negras de encaje, cuando me las quito por inercia me cubrí todo mi cuerpo.

-Tranquila amor, no te cubras eres lo mas hermoso que he visto-Dijo besando mi vientre y enviando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo- primero hay que prepararte y abrirte a mi para que puedas tomarme en todo tu centro.

Yo solo asentí.

Me beso mis parpados hasta bajar a mis piernas y besar mi talón mientras subía por los muslos y abría mis piernas cuando sentí que iba a besar mas arriba cerré las piernas y él me las abrió con delicadeza y susurrando un "te amo" cuando sentí su lengua húmeda y tibia lengua en mi sexo fue mágico ya que era como un alivio, no se era un placer inexplicable que sentía, sus lamidas fueran mas rápidas y yo jadeaba y gemía de excitación. Metió un dedo y yo me exalte por la invasión pero me tranquilice ya que confiaba en él, luego añadió un segundo dedo y sentía que iba a caer al infierno pero a subir al cielo y sentí mas presión en mi bajo vientre por un tercer invasor en mi interior era un poco molesto pero me gustaba y vaya que mucho. Mariposas se acumularon en mi vientre y grite cuando me liberé y él me penetro de una estocada rápida y certera que volví a gritar de dolor/placer, se quedo quieto para que me ajustara a su tamaño.

Cuando el dolor paso y él limpio mis lágrimas con sus besos se entretuvo mordisqueando y lamiendo mis pezones mientras me penetraba una y otra vez más profundo.

-hahaha… mass..-Gemí

-Si amor te daré mas de lo que puedas imaginar-Dijo.

-hahahah mas rápido… haah mas profundo-Jadee.

-estoy mas seguro que de aquí no sales hasta el anochecer-Dijo picadamente.

Entre jadeos y gemidos de un solo movimiento me pus en cuatro y me agarro las caderas mientras me penetraba por detrás, sentía las paredes de mi coño contraerse alrededor de su pene.

-Vamos Amy córrete conmigo-Dijo y con su mano bajo por nuestros cuerpos y me estimulo el clítoris con sus dedos, gritamos al momento de llegar juntos a nuestros orgasmos y sentí como su semilla me llenaba y bajaba por mis muslos.

-Te amo-dijo

-Yo también te amo- dije sonriendo.

Y seguimos con un 2 Rounds.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Estaban en la pista de baile y yo no dejaba de provocar a Darien, cuando ella le da la espalda y frota su gran culo contra el nota su gran erección (y quien no y este chico tiene un equipo grande), de repente darien se le acerca y le susurra al oído

-provocadora –Dijo Darien con un tono sensual que hizo a Serena mojar mas sus braguitas.

-no soy provocadora cariño solo me estoy cerciorando de la calidad del producto-concluyo sere en el oído de Darien lamiendo la oreja.

-y hay calidad amor-dijo Darien agarrando la nalga a Serena.

-si esta muy bien aunque tendría que verlo para cerciórame – Serena le agarro la nalga a Darien (si definitivamente un afinca uñas).

Cuando la música termino todos se fueron a la mesa en donde estaban, al llegar a ella Andrew sugiere algo.

-por que no vamos a jugar gatitas-dijo Andrew con cara de pícaro.

Por nosotras no hay problemas perritos-dijo Lita devolviéndole la sonrisa a Andrew.

-bien si no hay mas que decir entonces iremos a pagar la cuenta-dijo Darien mirando a Serena con su bella sonrisa ladina.

-bien entonces nosotras los esperamos aquí- Serena le devolvió la sonrisa a Darien pero con mas intensidad.

Cuando por fin pagaron la cuenta los ochos se retiraron, duraron unos minutos pero después llegaron al departamento de Yaten, entraron y de inmediato cada uno empezó a besar a sus chicas.

-calmas chicos por que no se relajan-dijeron todas para tumbar a cada uno en el sofá tipo L que tenia Yaten.

Se subieron al regazo de ellos, Lita empezó besando a Andrew para ir bajando a su cuello, Rei estaba mordiendo y chupando el cuello de Nicolás sin darle tregua, Mina se contoneaba en el regazo de Yaten mientras lo besaba con pasión y Serena besaba a Darien en sus labios y lo mordía al mismo tiempo mientras introducía su legua a el interior de su boca para jugar ambos con sus lenguas, Serena mordió la legua de Darien tocando con su mano su polla, las chicas se levantaron dejando a los muchachos agitados y respirando con dificulta, ellas se miraron entre si dando con la mirada su señal de juego. Mina tomo a Serena y la tocaba mientras Serena le devolvía las misma caricias, Rei y Lita se besaban mientras los chicos miraban con la boca abierta ya que nunca habían visto esa escena ni con las locas que tenían en su harem, Serena le bajo el vestido a mina tocando asi sus pechos y lamiéndolos, Mina con sus manos ágiles le quito el vestido a Serena jugueteando con su pezones para asi colocarlo duros como una montaña, Rei tenia a Lita tumbada al piso besando sus muslo y con la otra mano tocando el clítoris de ella y Lita chupaba el pezón de Rei ,los chicos se empezaron a desvestir viendo la escena como estupidos cuando bajaron sus pantalones dejando sus grandes y bellas pollas en libertad tan erguidas y duras como una roca, cuado ellas observaron su bellos amiguitos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo ya que estaban suficientemente cachondas para seguir adelante, los chicos se levantaron tomando a cada una de ellas, Nicolás tomo a Rei y la subió a la mesa para empezar a besarla e ir bajando por su cuello para llegar a sus pecho tomo uno con su manos masajeándolos mientras al otro lo chupaba como nunca, Andrew se acerco a Lita y dobló sus rodillas para quedar en frente del cuerpo de ella y poder ver la mejor cosita y bien lubricada que tenia su chica con autopista de aeropuerto y la tomo por los tobillo y la acerco a él. lo primero que hizo fue besar sus pechos y besarlos como nada mientras ella gemía y jadeaba como loca se llevo un pezón y su mano al clítoris de ella hundiendo dos dedos en ella, Lita con su mano tomo la polla de Andrew y subía y bajaba su mano haciendo que el rubio gimiera de placer, Mina tenia a Yaten recostado al mueble mientras chupaba su polla como si fuera una gran paleta pero con sabor a carne. Yaten gemía de placer mientras una mano estaba en el cabello de Mina y la otra en el pecho de ella y con su mano libre metió dos dedos en su coño para lubricar mas, Darien recostó a Serena en la pare y la subió con un movimiento brusco y rápido haciendo que el coño de Serena le quedara en frente de su cara el empezó a chupar su coño, mientras mordía su clítoris y Serena se retorcía de placer que no paraba de gemir como una loca, con sus lametones lentos pero desbastadores de pronto fueron mas rápido y Serena lo único que podía hacer era sostener a Darien por su negro y corto cabello aferrandolo mas a su vagina Darien metió la lengua dentro de la vagina de Serena y la penetraba con su lengua rápido y si tregua, sintió contraerse las paredes veginales de Serena y ella lo que pudo hacer fue sostenerse mas a él para no caer cuando un fuerte orgasmo la arrazo.

Nicolás lamía seguia chupando el clítoris de Rei haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de este, Rei espero al que orgasmo llegara haciéndola estremecer y sudar frió, después que ella tubo sus orgasmos de una vez la invistió sin previo juicio Rei lo sintió la intromisión violenta sacando en ella un gemido de dolor/placer que tanto le gustaba, Andrew tomo a Lita y le empujo duro su polla haciéndole llegar a una orgásmica ejemplar embistiéndola tan ferozmente que sus gritos eran inconfundible, ella le afincaba sus uñas en la espalda y Andrew gruño pero no interrumpió su gran movimiento, Yaten tenia a Mina en forma de perrito sujetándola en las nalgas de ella embistiéndola de una forma muy rica que hacia enloquecer a Mina y ella gemía pero no podía articular ninguna palabra por el gran placer que le dama su novio, Darien coloco su gran polla en la entrada de Serena y con un movimiento rápido la penetro haciendo que su espalda se arqueara por la presión en la pared, sacaba e introducía su polla en el coño húmedo de Serena sintiendo como se apretaba su polla en ella, gemía y le pedía mas mucho mas .

-Darien dame mas lo quiero todo, nunca me he sentido tan llena. Tu si que lo sabes menear –dijo Serena segada por el placer.

-si amor te daré todo lo que tu quieras-dijo Darien haciendo sus penetras mas fuerte que hacían a Serena sentirlo hasta el ombligo.

-mas amor dámelo todo asi como lo haces ahhhhhhhhhhh –dijo Rei.

Claro mi reina ruda toma todo esto-Nicolás la embestía haciendo que su polla se curvara para asi llegar a su punto G.

-dime amor que tal esta mi polla, por que tu coñito es espectacular-dijo Andrew riendo.

-si amor tu polla es excelente continua por que yo ya no puedo mas ahhhhhhhh siiiii –dijo Lita curvando su espalda.

- ohhh amor este culo es bello y jamás me cansare de verlo- dijo Yaten sosteniendo con firmeza mas las nalgas de Mina y haciendo que con su vaivén las tetas de Mina empezaran un baile de movimientos.

-siii amor asi me gusta que me trates como tu perrita insaciable-Mina tenia una sonrisa única.

-ahhhh siiiiii –dijeron todos como una bella orquesta que sonaba de puro placer con llegar a sus orgasmos.

- y que me dicen esos cromosomas-dijeron los chicos

- vamos hacer la fiestas, si tu me das de eso- señalaron con un dedo sus pollas- yo te doy de esto-dijeron las chicas señalando sus coños con las manos.

**Fin.**

**Review si chicas… es nuestro primer one-short y queremos saber si estuvo bien.**


End file.
